Ladies' Love
by Craze Izumi
Summary: A collection of drabbles, oneshot dedicated to Nanako, Yumiko and Rinko...Our lovely ladies that, well we sometimes didn't take notice of. Warning: Expect extreme crack pairings, it will mainly focus on Nanako and YumikoXD [NEW CHAPTER UP!]
1. Fated Love, FujiNanako

Title: Fated Love

Fandom: Tennis no Oujisama

Pairings: Fuji Syusuke x Meino Nanako

Rating: PG

Status: Un-beta

Summary: Three times and its fated. Watch how two people fall in loves. Slight AU.

* * *

_**Fated Love**_

_The first time they met……_

It was raining heavily. Fuji Syusuke had surprisingly forget to bring his umbrella. Suddenly, an umbrella appeared in front of him. He looked up and saw a beautiful blue-haired maiden holding to the umbrella.

"Here, you can have the umbrella."

"But, don't you need the umbrella?"

"It's okay, I'm already holding to one, see, so you can have this."

"Arigatou" Fuji took the umbrella and bow."

"You're welcome." Blue-haired maiden smiled.

Fuji looked at the umbrella and when he looked up wanting to ask more question, the blue-haired maiden was already gone.

_The first time they met…… he only knew that she going to the direction of Seigaku and she only knew that he was a student of Seigaku._

_The second time they met……_

It was the Final of the Kantou Region Tennis Tournament. Seigaku was going up against Rikkaidai. Fuji was resting after his intense match with Kirihara. He was observing the match of Echizen and Sanada. Half-way through the match when it's to Ryoma's disadvantage, he heard an all familiar voice shouted, "Ryoma-san, ganbatte!" He turned his head towards the source of voice, he saw her again. Then, he saw her turned her head towards him. She looked kind of shocked at first but then she smile politely at him and in return Fuji smiled back and nodded.

_The second time they met…… he found out that she Echizen's cousin from Inui and she found out that he was a regular of Seigaku Tennis Club._

_The third time they met….. _

It was Ryoma's birthday; Echizen Rinko decided to hold a ball inviting all the various school that involved in the Kantou Region tournament. When Fuji arrived at the ball, he looked around for a certain blue-haired maiden. Finally, he found her sitting at one of the corner clad in a beautiful light blue gown. He walked towards her and held out a hand in front of her.

"Miss, may I have this honor to receive the first dance from you?"

"Eh?" She looked up and saw Fuji smiling ever-so-gently, she blushed and nodded. "It's my pleasure."

Fuji walked her to the center of the dance area, they bow at each other and started to dance.

"I'm Echizen's senpai, Fuji Syusuke, nice to meet you again."

"I'm Ryoma-san's cousin, Meino Nanako. It's nice to meet you too, Fuji-san."

_The third time they met, both of them got each other name and numbers._

_Ten years later……_

"Do you, Fuji Syusuke, take Meino Nanako as your wife, to love, honor, cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part?"

"I do."

The priest then turned to Nanako.

"Do you, Meino Nanako, take Fuji Syusuke as your husband, to love, honor, cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may now exchange your rings." The Priest paused for Fuji and Nanako to exchange their rings. "The groom may now kiss the bride."

As Fuji kissed his wife, loud cheers exploded and well, some cries too, basically from Fuji's fan club. In years to come, when they had a number of beautiful children. Both Fuji and Nanako would still remember the day they met.

* * *

**Craze: **Ya, ya... it's me again... and it's been a long time... this time I present... het to you... not just any other het but crackXDD...hehe well, besides Sakuno, others ladies in tenipuri need to be loved too and what will be the happiest thing otherthen being loved by our dearest princes? Please Read and Review... I know it's weird but...hey give yourself a break from canon and have a kit-kat while enjoying cracks...


	2. Memories, RyomaYumiko

Title: Memories

Pairing(s): Echizen Ryoma x Fuji Yumiko, implied FujiRyo and TezuYumiko

Rating: PG

Summary: Yumiko had gone to her brother house, a photograph bring back memories and a starting of a sad conversation. Originally for 30angsts in LJ

Warning: AU- Future, Death Fic

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Tenipuri (opps... I forget to do disclaimer for the previous chapter...)

* * *

She is now in her thirties, married and with the blessing of god, she has two very beautiful twins. Looking at one of the photographs place on the showcase in her little brother house, bring back memories that she cherished deeply, yet at the same time wish to forget.

The photograph shows her brother and his ex-teammates when they were on an outing celebrating their victory after a tennis tournament. Inside the photograph, a certain dark-green hair boy caught her attention. Suddenly, she found that tears began swimming up in her eyes.

She had loved him so much, in fact she still loves him now, but their love was nothing but a beautiful dream. Her happiest and saddest memories in life were both with him.

"Yumiko-neechan, is iced lemon tea okay with you?" she was brought back from her lines of thought by Fuji's voice, "Yumiko-neechan…… are you still thinking of him?"

"Who wouldn't?" Yumiko said with a sad smile.

"Yumiko-neechan, you should move on, thinking about him all day will not bring him back to life, beside the one who really need you and love you now is Tezuka."

"I know, everyone has been telling me to move on, but actually they are blaming me, if not for me he'll probably still be alive. Talking about me, how about you? Did you move on?"

"Neechan, no one is blaming you… and I…"

"That what everyone has said too, I'm not to blame, I should move on… but how could I move on when he's not here anymore? I love Kunimitsu, really, just that no one can ever replace Ryoma in my heart."

All the tears that she had been holding began to flow down her cheeks, "My happiest memories in life are all with him. If I moved on and forget all about him now, I'll be the most selfish person in the world…… and you knew it don't you? The day, the moment when the lid of his coffin was closed, he had stolen many hearts, yours, mine, Kunimitsu's and many others."

"Stop it, Yumiko-neechan, this conversation isn't going anywhere. Ryoma had chosen you out of so many of us, he's willing to sacrifice himself for you, if he ever knew about this, he will never be able to rest in peace. We all have to move on with or without Ryoma." Holding his sister, who was crying in genuine anguish, tears of heartbreaking sorrow break free from Fuji's eyes too.

* * *

**Craze: **Weird? Well, I did warn you about extreme cracksXDD... like it or hate it... please still leave a review or comment... 


	3. Life After Work, TezukaNanako

Title: Life After Work  
Fandom: Tenipuri  
Type: Romance/General  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu x Meino Nanako  
Status: Un-Beta  
Warning: Slight AU, Future, Older woman and Younger boy...  
Summary: It's good to have a massage after a long day of hard work and what best than having your wife to give you a massage? Drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters much less Tenipuri except for Kouichi and Ayano.

* * *

**Life After Work**

Years had passed since junior high. Tezuka Kunimitsu became a manager of Japan top tennis player, Echizen Ryoma. It's not an easy job being a manager, especially a manager of one Echizen Ryoma.

Finally, Tezuka was able to go home after a long day of hardwork.

"Tadaima!" shouted Tezuka as he walked into the house.

"Okaerinasai, Kuni-chan/Kunimitsu-san!" Two voices shouted from the kitchen. A blue-haired maiden then walked out and take Tezuka's stuff for him.

"How was work?"

"It's tiring, you know how Ryoma is, but he's getting better each day." Tezuka said, as he bent down to kiss the blue-haired maiden.

"You should rest for a while, dinner will be ready soon. Okaa-sama is cooking your favourite dishes."

"Aa… where's Kouichi and Ayano?"

"They are sleeping Oji-sama are looking after them."

"Dinner is ready, Nanako-chan can you get your father and grandfather down?"

"Hai!"

"I'll go, you're tired too."

At night, after taking a bath, Tezuka sat on the bed looking through the files and a few records. Suddenly, a pair of hands rested on his shoulders and started to massage it's muscles.

"Its must have been hard on you to look after the children."

"Ii e, Oji-sama and Okaa-sama help too." Suddenly, Tezuka started to smile.

"What is it? You look really happy."

"Just remember about the past."

"Times sure pass quickly."

---Flash Back---

_It was time for practice for the tennis club's members of Seigaku High. Tezuka was about to walked into the clubroom when he heard an interesting conversation._

"_Nya have you watched yesterday's show? The main characters finally got marry! I want to be the first one among you guys to get marry." Exclaimed Kikumaru._

"_Huh? Sempai you are weird. Talk about marriage. At what age do you think Buchou will get marry?" asked Momo._

"_Haha I bet Tezuka will be the last of us to get marry. I mean he has not had a girlfriend till now. Nya"_

"_The percentage of Tezuka being the last of us to get marry is 99.9 percent." Tezuka frowned as he heard the theory._

"_Let's make a bet; loser will treat the winner one week of free meals."_

_Hence, everyone bet that Tezuka will be the last of the group to get marry, but of course when you make a bet there is sure to be someone to bet differ if not where did the bet come from?_

"_I bet Buchou will be the first to get marry, if I win instead of free meals each of you paid me 5000 US dollar, deal?"_

"_Haha Echizen then I think you should prepare to pay each of us 5000 US dollar plus free one week meals." Said Momo, but no one realised Ryoma's smirked. Tezuka, who was outside the clubroom, smirked too. _

_Seven years later, when th regulars were having a gathering except for Tezuka and Ryoma who were overseas participating in some tournament, Tezuka being Ryoma's_ _Manager._

"_Nya I really miss ochibi!"_

"_Was anyone talking about me?"_

"_Ochibi! I though you were supposed to be in America?"_

"_Came back a few days ago, anyway I'm here to deliver wedding invitations."_

"_Seems like, Echizen you have to pay us 5000 US dollar."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Ryoma._

"_Remember our bet seven years ago?" said Momo, but Ryoma smirked._

"_err… Momo I think you should looked at the invitation carefully." Exclaimed Oishi_

_**We are glady to invite**_

_**Momoshirou Takeshi**_

_**To the wedding of **_

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu and Meino Nanako**_

"_Bu…Buchou getting married!"_

"_Ii data, seem like Tezuka has broken my expectation once again."_

"_Saa… you knew about this, don't you Echizen?" Ryoma shrugged._

"_It's true that I know they are dating that time but it doesn't necessary means they get married first. Anyway, I have another invitation card to give you."_

"_Aah… what's is it this time another wedding?" asked Momo._

"_Sort of."_

"_Who is it… you're getting engaged with An-chan!" shouted Momo._

"_Yea, why?"_

"_I thought you'll be together with Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter and I thought I get a chance with An-chan."_

"_Don't you even dare think about it Momo-senpai." Ryoma glared at Momo._

"_I need to go, my mum need me to help out with the wedding. Ah… senpai-tachi don't forget about the bet."_

"_IT'S NOT FAIR!" Momo shouted as Ryoma walked out of the sushi shop,_

---End of Flash Back---

"I still remember their faces when they attended our wedding." Nanako giggled.

"Ryoma was a little overboard that time."

"Kunimitsu-san……" Nanako was being cut off by a kiss. Tezuka then deepened a kiss when he felt Nanako returned it.

"Just Kunimitsu." Nanako blushed and whispered Tezuka's name.

"Well, let's go to bed you're meeting An-san and Rinko-san, ain't you?"

"Hai, I'll be bringing Kouichi and Ayano along, Okaa-sama is coming too."

"En, Oyasumi."

"Oyasuminasai, Kunimitsu." Tezuka kissed Nanako on the forehead before switching of the light.

* * *

**Craze:** This piece is dedicated to a friend in LJ... but still I hope the others like it as well it's a crack pairings... If I'm happy or have get my inspiration back I may update my other story... and if you are interested in the up coming True Love in the Dark, Chinese Finishedversion which I'll be posting in my LJ soon... please go to... http/endless-views. 


End file.
